My Son Has Weird Friends But I like Them
by roxan1930
Summary: Where Kurama's human family finally gets to meet his friends. Nice, right? Too bad Kurama's friends aren't exactly normal but the family SHOULD be able to manage with some of the most unique characters they ever met...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**My Son Has Weird Friends But I like Them**

Shiori Minamino hummed as she walked into her home, glad that her appointment with her doctor didn't last as long as she had thought it would.

Her husband and step-son were also away as Suuichi had to be taken to the dentist but she knew her own son was most likely still at home and just as she was about to call out to him she heard something that made her freeze in surprise.

She heard a voice laughing.

And it wasn't her son's voice.

Curiously she went up the stairs and walked to her son's room where she now heard multiple voices coming from.

"Shuichi?" she asked as she knocked on her son's door and without waiting for an answer she pushed it open and what she saw shocked her but also brought her happiness.

While she had thought Shuichi was probably just watching the tv in his room, she had been proven wrong as it was filled with multiple real people.

Sitting on his bed was her son himself, with a boy with a green uniform on, chocolate brown eyes and dark green hair that was gelled back who was sitting next to her son, a tall boy with carrot orange hair and dark and beady yet friendly eyes that wore a blue version of the former boy's uniform that was standing in front of her son and the other boy, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes wearing a light blue uniform with a yellow scarf that was sitting on the other side of the boy in green, a girl with bright blue hair in a ponytail on top of her head and purple eyes that was wearing a pink kimono who was sitting on the ground and leaning against her son's leg, a short girl with turquoise hair that was tied together at the base of her neck with a red ribbon and bright red eyes that wore a light blue kimono and was standing next to the tall boy, an slightly older woman with long brown hair and brown eyes that was wearing a simple red blouse and tan jeans who was standing a bit away, for some reason a much older woman with grey-pink wavy hair and dark eyes that was wearing what seemed like some traditional fighting outfit who was standing even farther away from the others, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes that was wearing formal clothes like a prince (A/N: she outta know -_-') and seemed to have a handsome face but it was ruined by the fact the he for some reason that she didn't even want to know had 'Jr' written on his forehead and had a light blue _pacifier_ in his mouth who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and last but not least there was a short boy with spikey black hair and bright red eyes just like the girl with the turquoise hair that was wearing all black except for a white scarf around his neck and a white bandana around his forehead who was sitting in the windowsill.

They all seemed surprised at her arrival.

"Oh, mother! You're home earlier than expected!" Kurama said as he walked up to her.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited some friends over." he said, motioning over to all the people that were crowded in his room.

Her jaw almost dropped at that but she managed to keep it up and just gave her son a strange look.

"Shuichi, do you really believe you need to ask me things like that? Of course I don't mind!" she told him to which he smiled sheepishly in reply.

"Ahem… I guess we all better introduce ourselves. My name is Yusuke Urameshi." the boy in green spoke up as he got on his feet.

"Ah, yes! Now I remember you! You are that boy Shuichi brought along to the hospital, aren't you?" Shiori asked, finally knowing why he had seemed so familiar.

"Got that right! How are you feeling now by the way?" Yusuke asked with a smile.

"Just fine. In fact, I just came back from a check-up and the doctors say I probably don't have to come back for another anymore." she told him but she smiled at her son who smiled happily back.

"That's great! No more being forced to walked into a building that smells like medicines and every five minutes washed hands!" Yusuke joked to which Shiori gave a small giggle.

"Wait. The hospital?" the girl in the uniform asked worriedly.

"Yes. You see, I used to have a rare disease and was sure to die but by some sort of miracle my illness just disappeared." Shiori wasn't really sure why she was telling something this personal to a group of people she only just met but for some reason she already seemed to trust them enough.

They were her son's friends after all so they would surely be nice people.

Yusuke wrapped an arm around Kurama's shoulders at that, that being more than enough for the others to understand what the 'miracle' had been.

Shiori however simply thought he did it as an act of moral support towards her son.

After all, the boy had been worrying sick about her and had been on the point of losing her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you are alright now. My name is Keiko Yukimura by the way." the girl in the uniform now introduced herself as she bowed.

"And I am the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara! At your service ma'am!" the tall boy shouted as he put on some dramatic pose.

"Uhm… Thank you?" Shiori awkwardly replied.

The slightly older woman walked up to him with a sigh and hit him on the head.

"Guess it's my turn. The name's Shizuru and sadly I've gotta say that I'm this idiot's older sister." she spoke up as she grabbed her brother by the ear.

Shiori wasn't really sure whether she should feel sorry for her or her brother.

"I am Yukina. It is very nice to meet you, Minamino-san." the girl in the blue kimono then said calmly with the sweetest smile Shiori had ever seen and she couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes, yes! And my name is Botan! It is lovely to finally meet you after all this time, especially after hearing all the wonderful things Ku- Shuichi has told us about you!" the girl in the pink kimono chirped as she bounced up to Shiori where she grabbed both of her hands in her own and happily shook them up and down, earning a sweat-drop from Shiori.

Until now she was obviously the most enthusiastic of the group.

"Now, Botan. Remember our talk about letting people you just met have their personal space." Kurama said as he pulled girl away from his mother.

"But thank you for remembering to use my human name." he whispered in her ear so his mother couldn't hear him.

"Ahem! I am the great Lord Koenma but you may skip the formalities and simply call me Koenma." the boy with the pacifier said as he bowed gracefully in front of Shiori before removing his pacifier and kissing her hand, an act that made her blush a little.

"Stop that, Pacifier-Breath! She's already married and if she wouldn't be she'd at least have good taste!" Yusuke shouted.

"What would you mean by that? Everyone who _does_ like me has great taste!" Koenma yelled right back, having put his pacifier back in his mouth.

Before an argument could start the old woman spoke up.

"Both of you shut up! Nobody that likes either of you has taste in people!" she told them.

"Doesn't that mean she herself also doesn't have taste?" Kuwabara wondered out loud.

"I never said I did." the old woman simply replied as she closed her eyes.

"Awww! I love you too, old hag!" Yusuke joked, holding his arms out for a hug but when she didn't move he pouted and dropped them as a giggling Keiko patted his shoulder.

"By the way, my name is Genkai and in case you were wondering what an old hag like myself is doing here hanging out with a bunch of kids, I train Yusuke in martial arts, Yukina lives with me and your sons helps with the gardening around my temple." the old woman told Shiori, bowing in greeting while keeping her hands pinned behind her back.

"Well, I'm not sure about Yusuke and Yukina but I'm sure I can believe what you say about my son helping you." Shiori giggled.

"Yes, he is a great help to me and he and Yukina are the only ones that I don't mind too much having around." Genkai nodded.

"Come on, Grandma! You know I'm your favorite!" Yusuke chirped, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"In your dreams, dimwit." she simply said.

Now also knowing Genkai's name Shiori turned her attention towards the boy in the windowsill who had been looking out of the window ever since she got there.

"Hn. I'm Hiei." he only said, sparring her a short glance before turning his attention back to what was happening outside.

Shiori frowned at how that boy acted.

Noticing it Kuwabara walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that but judging from the fact that he even took the trouble to look at you and he didn't insult you I'd say he likes you." he chirped at her.

Looking around Shiori saw most of the others including her son nodding in agreement.

"Tch. Be quiet, idiot." Hiei scowled.

"What was that, Pipsqueak?!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"I think you heard me just fine." Hiei smirked.

"Why you little… Come here!" and with that Kuwabara launched himself at the windowsill towards the shorter boy who at the last moment moved away, resulting in the taller boy crashing face first.

"Oh my!" Shiori gasped as to her it looked extremely painful.

"Don't worry about him. He can take it and even if he couldn't there wouldn't really be a brain that could be damaged." Shizuru said casually.

"Children! Do you mind?! We've got a lady here!" Yusuke scolded, sounding like their father.

"How come you never say that while me or the other girls are around?" Keiko asked as she glared at her boyfriend, Botan and Shizuru doing the same while Yukina didn't understand the problem and Genkai didn't care.

"B-Because! We're trying to make a good impression, right? And by the way, you already know how they act so it shouldn't matter anymore around just you girls, right?" Yusuke was quick to defend himself and with it being one of the few times where his reasoning wasn't some lame excuse the three stopped glaring at him and nodded in agreement.

"Oh no! You don't have to worry about me! Please, just be yourselves!" Shiori protested.

"Well, if we don't have to hold back then…" Shizuru started as she fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of her pocket.

"Shizuru. Don't. You. Dare." Kurama warned her.

"Why not? Your mother just said she didn't mind."

"She said she didn't mind everyone being themselves but that doesn't mean she or I want smoke in the house! Especially in my room!"

"It would stink in here for a while if you did that." Botan agreed as she poked her head over Kurama's shoulder.

"I'm seriously thinking if I should put you under some training to stop smoking." Koenma said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Like I'd ever listen to you." Shizuru mumbled as she rolled her eyes but at least she did put her things away.

Suddenly a car was heard outside, turning off and the doors were slammed.

"Huh? What is that?" Yukina asked.

"A man and a boy are entering the house."Hiei said, having gone back to sitting in the windowsill.

Sure enough just after he said it the house-door could be heard opening and closing.

"Hey, is anybody home?" a voice then shouted.

"Of course! Coming!" Shiori shouted back as she made her way to leave before stopped and looking over her shoulder.

"It seems my husband and steph-son are back. Would you all also like to come down stairs?" she asked.

A bunch of mumbles and grunts were heard as everyone started moving.

When they all came down the man and the boy were obviously just as surprised as Shiori had been.

"Uhm… Mom? Who are these people?" Suuichi asked carefully, looking the group up and down.

"They are your brother's friends." she replied as she grabbed Kurama's hand to pull him more into view.

"Really now? Shuichi , you never really bring anyone home with you. Let alone a whole group." Kazuya said.

"He never brings anyone home?" Keiko asked in surprise.

"That's means we're special for being allowed in here!" Botan laughed.

"Group-hug!" Kuwabara shouted as he, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Yukina threw their arms around the green eyed boy while Shizuru simply ruffled his bright red hair and Hiei, Genkai and Koenma just kept their distance and smirked at the sight.

"You guys are crushing me!" Kurama shouted as he wiggled around in an attempt to get out of their arms but there were hints of laughter in his voice.

Soon everyone introduced themselves again and were now in the living-room.

"Everyone, please make yourselves comfortable while I make us all some tea." Shiori told them and standing up she made her way to the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence at first before Kurama decided to break it.

"So Suuichi-kun, how did it go at the dentist?" he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"He said I've got perfect teeth!" the boy chirped up, obviously proud of himself.

"Really now?! I don't believe that!" Yusuke teased him.

"I do! Look!" and with that the young boy opened his mouth as far as he could.

"Hmmm. Well I'll be…! They really _are_ perfect!" Koenma said as he peered inside.

"What's your secret?" Kuwabara asked with a playful grin, cupping his hands around his ears as if it would help him listen.

"I think his secret is just that unlike you he brushes his teeth after he eats something and not before, baby-bro." Shizuru dead-panned.

"Hey, it's not my fault you always bring out my favorite snacks just after I brushed!" he protested.

"If you really wanna eat after brushing you should just brush again after you're done."

"Are you really gonna argue about something this stupid?" Hiei asked.

"It's the truth!"

"Like I care!"

This was getting just too weird for Kazuya so he excused himself and quickly walked towards the kitchen where Shiori was busy making some snacks.

"Dear, you do realize Shuichi's friends don't exactly seem to be friendly towards each other at the moment, right?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes of course but I don't worry about it. It seems that is just normal for them." she smiled over her shoulder.

Suddenly a crash followed by a scream was heard from the living-room.

"Is that normal too?" Kazuya asked as he and his wife run towards the door.

When they opened it they had expected to find something bad but this made them laugh.

Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Genkai lined up in that order on the couch with the guys (even Hiei) laughing their heads off while Genkai just grinned at the sight before them.

Kurama was lying on his stomach on the ground with the girls and Suuichi sitting on his back.

Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru kept his arms and legs pinned to the ground so he couldn't fight them while Botan and Suuichi put _ribbons_ is his hair!

"Somebody please help me!" Kurama begged as he tried to throw them off his back.

Giggling Shiori walked to stand in front of the pile.

"Ah! Mother, please do something!" Kurama yelled as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Shiori listened and did something but it probably wasn't what he had wanted her to do as she simply kneeled down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"MOTHER!" the poor fox screamed loudly as he blushed redder then his hair while his friends were now all in complete hysterics from laughing so hard.

"What? You wanted me to do something, didn't you?" Shiori blinked innocently before putting a finger on her chin.

"Now where did I put my camera?" she mused.

"What?! Mother, don't you dare! NOOOOOO!" Kurama screamed as his mother right away found the dreaded device.

"Now this is something I want in on." Genkai said with a grin as she also went to sit on Kurama's back with the guys following her.

"What kind of friends and family are you people?!" Kurama yelled, still fighting to escape.

"Everybody smile!" Shiori chirped as she held the camera up.

Just as she was about to press the pretty little button her son somehow found the strength in himself to throw everyone off himself and sprinted away, his hands fighting with the ribbons to release his hair.

"After him!" Yusuke shouted as he, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Koenma and Suuichi raced after him.

"He escaped just on time… Oh, too bad then. I'll go and our tea and some food I prepared along with it." Shiori said.

"Please allow me to help you." Yukina said as she followed the woman.

A few minutes later everyone was seated down as Yusuke and the others had given up on trying to catch Kurama who's hair was now completely free of ribbons again.

"So… Miss Genkai, you said Shuichi helps you with your gardening?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes, it is a lot of work and let's just say it is as if the plants just simply obey him." Genkai nodded and everyone who knew who Kurama really was chuckled at the hint about his powers.

"Well, he has always had a pair of green thumps." Shiori chirped.

"No, he doesn't! His thumps aren't green at all!" Hiei protested as he and Yukina inspected their friend's thumps.

"In fact, they seem just average to me." Yukina agreed.

Everyone burst out laughing at that the two demons.

"What?!" Hiei snapped, not liking how everyone was laughing at him and his sister.

"You two are sometimes just too adorable!" Kurama laughed as he pulled them against his chest.

"Huh? How come?" Yukina asked innocently.

"It's just a matter of speech, sweety. The saying 'having green thumps' simply means that someone is good with plants." Botan explained.

"Oh, well thank you for explaining." Yukina smiled while Hiei just grunted and wrestled himself away from Kurama.

"Is there anything else you don't understand, Yukina? Cause I would be more than happy to help you out, my love!" Kuwabara asked the ice-maiden as he grabbed her hands in his.

"No, not at the moment but I will remember your offer, Kazuma." Yukina said gratefully, making the tall boy practically melt.

"Don't even bother. He'd be more than likely to simply say something stupid and waste your time then he'd actually be useful." Hiei said.

"Why you…! I also say a lot a smart stuff!" Kuwabara yelled, his affection for Yukina straight away turning into anger towards Hiei.

"Uhm… What's going on?" Suuichi asked as he stared at the bickering pair while Yukina tried to break them up.

"Hiei is Yukina's older twin-brother but she doesn't know that and Kuwabara's got a huge crush on her." Botan explained, being careful not to let Yukina or Kuwabara hear her.

"Wow. Sound like something from a tv-show." the younger boy said.

"Sometimes I really have the feeling my life is a tv-show." Yusuke said with a serious face.

"Who knows. Maybe we're all already living in a tv-show." Koenma suggested.

"Good point! Wonder what the others think of this." Yusuke said and putting his thumb and index-finger in his mouth he tried to blow a whistle but he didn't get any sound.

"Yusuke, you don't even know how to whistle! I can't believe you forgot!" Keiko scolded.

"A little help, buddy?" Yusuke turned to Kurama.

Rolling his eyes the slightly taller boy stood up and putting his fingers in his mouth like Yusuke had down he blew a loud and high-pitched whistle.

"What?" everyone who hadn't heard what this was about asked.

"Yusuke wants to ask everyone something." Kurama said.

"Don't you ever get the feeling like we're living in a tv-show?" Yusuke asked when all attention was on him.

There was a pause.

Everyone burst out laughing at the random question.

"Dude, no way! As messed up as our lives our, I'm pretty sure we're all real!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Well, with our live we _could_ make some good shows." Genkai mused.

"How would you know about that? You don't even have a tv!" Yusuke yelled.

"I do have one but I keep it hidden in my room."

"Why?"

"I like Spanish soaps." Genkai shrugged, causing everyone around her to sweat-drop.

"That would explain all those used tissues I find every morning." Yukina awkwardly said.

"Well, I myself am also fond of Spanish soaps!" Shiori suddenly chirped and before anyone knew it the two of them were happily talking about different types of soaps.

Everyone else slowly scooted away from them.

They all talked about them most random stuff for another while until Shiori gasped.

"Oh dear! Look at the time! Would any of you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure. My mom probably won't be home anyway."

"My parents are away so I can stay."

"It would safe me the trouble of cooking myself."

"What are you talking about, sis? You never cook! You always leave that to me!"

"That would be wonderful!"

"I suppose Goerge should be able to hang out a bit longer."

"Considering the fact that it's still a while traveling to my temple it would probably better. That way Yukina won't still have to cook on the middle of the night."

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"Hn."

All the guests agreed to stay.

"Now that that's settled I'll start on making us our meal." Shiori said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Please allow me to help you." Yukina said politely.

"No, no, you are a guest!" Shiori declined.

"But it is the least I could do!" Yukina held on and looking in her big, innocent, red eyes Shiori gave in and let the girl walk ahead towards the kitchen.

Together they were able to make enough food for an army and it looked all great.

"Well done, Yukina! You really are a great cook!" Shiori complemented.

"Thank you. So are you." Yukina complimented right back, her cheeks a slight red.

"Why don't we go and get the others?" the woman suggested as they walked to the living-room where they sweat-dropped.

Everyone except Genkai and Kazuya was tangled with the others in all sorts of ways as they had at some point started to play the dreaded game of Twister.

Genkai and Kazuya were simply sitting sown and taking turn in spinning the little thingy.

"Lower your ass, Koenma! I can't reach like this!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to place his left hand on a green circle.

"Kuwabara, right foot on red." Genkai told him.

Kuwabara groaned as he did the split due to having his other foot still on green.

"This is getting painful." he complained.

"What are you whining about? Your legs are longer than mine but I'm not complaining." Hiei growled, being in pretty much the same position.

"Uhm… Everyone? Dinner is ready." Yukina said and everyone lost their balance and toppled down, some shouting in pain from the weight of the others that landed on their limps.

"I'm at the bottom!" Suuichi screamed and everyone quickly scrambled to get off him and when they did they found to poor child lying down with twirls in his eyes.

Kurama ended up giving him a piggyback-ride to the table.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the food as compliments (mostly from Kuwabara to Yukina) were given.

"Hey, it's too quiet now! Somebody think off a subject!" Yusuke ordered.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Suuichi-kun?" Keiko asked the youngest boy.

"Like what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You know, your age, hobbies, embarrassing memories of your brother…" Botan grinned.

Of course she had to do that while the redhead had been taking a drink that thanks to her ended in a big spit-take.

"Hey!" Kurama yelled though his fit of coughing while Shizuru pounded him on his back.

"Well, I'm twelve, like playing soccer and videogames and I'm sorry to say I don't know any embarrassing stories about Shuichi-niisan." Suuichi said with a small frown.

"Aw man!" half of the table complained loudly.

"Don't worry. Even if you don't know anything humiliating about him, I do." Hiei smirked.

"Please tell." Kazuya placed his chin on top of his hands as he leaned closer.

"Father!" an annoyed Kurama yelled.

"Well, there was this time where he was working around Genkai's temple when a-" "Hiei! Don't you dare tell that story or else!" Kurama roared with a bright red face.

"Or else _what_?" Hiei challenged.

"Or else I won't buy you anymore sweet snow for a month!"

Now that worked as Hiei quickly said "I don't know anything!" and went back to eating.

"Dude!" Yusuke whined.

"Sweet snow?" Shiori asked.

"It's what Hiei calls ice-cream." Koenma clarified.

"And he's sorta got an addiction to it." Kuwabara added.

"Just like Kuwabara's got an addiction to Yukina." Yusuke teased with a grin, ignoring the pulling on his ear by Keiko.

"Shut up, Uramashi!" Kuwabara yelled as he stood from his seat.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"That's it! You're dead!" Kuwabara yelled as he tackled his friend onto the ground where they started wrestling until Kuwabara managed to get on top and let a long line of spit dangle over Yusuke's face.

"H-Hey! Come on, don't do that, buddy!" Yusuke nervously laughed as he turned his head away.

"He might stop if you admit he's stronger then you." Genkai told her apprentice.

"Never!" said apprentice shouted stubbornly even as the spit came closer to his face.

"No! Nononono! Don't do it! Nooooo!" he screamed as he thrashed around to try and escape.

That however was when Kurama had had it and tackled them, sending the three of them rolling in a ball or three seconds before it ended with them standing on their feet with Kurama holding both his friends in a headlock.

"Enough already! Even if my mother told you to be yourselves doesn't mean you can go around fighting and trying to spit on each other!" the green-eyed boy scolded.

"He started it! What?! Not id didn't, you did!" both fighters screamed in unison as they started slapping each other but stopped when Kurama rammed their heads together.

"I don't care who started it! Yusuke. Kurabara. Sit." he ordered as he pointed to the table.

Neither moved an inch as they pouted at him.

"Now!" be barked and they quickly run back to their seats.

"Mother, father, Suuichi-kun, I'm sorry you had to see that." Kurama apologized to his family who had been staring in shock.

"I-It's alright." Shiori reassured him.

Soon all the food was gone and it was time for everyone to finally leave.

"It's too bad that the time has gone so fast." Shiori said as she watched everyone gather their things.

"Yes, it really is. Thank you for having us over." Keiko said with a grateful bow.

"No problem! You can all come over as often as you want to!" the woman chirped, meaning it completely.

"If that's the case you can come and visit my temple some time." Genkai smiled.

"We'll try our best." Kazuya nodded.

"Hey Suuichi, make sure to annoy your brother while I can't do it myself, alright?" Yusuke grinned at the younger boy who shifted awkwardly.

"Yusuke! Don't try to use kids!" Keiko scolded.

"Especially little Suuichi-kun!" Botan added, causing said boy to blush.

"Hehe… Sorry." Yusuke apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, the party's over. Let's go, Kazuma." Shizuru ordered as she started walking away.

Kuwabara nodded at the family one final time before running to catch up with his sister.

"Yes, I must be on my way too. It was truly a pleasure." Koenma said before also walking away.

"Hiei, I'll see you tomorrow again, right?" Kurama quickly asked the fire koorime.

"Hn." and with that Hiei was gone.

Shiori was about to ask for clarification for that grunt but judging by her sons smile she guessed it had meant a 'yes' and just kept quiet.

Some more goodbyes were said and soon Kurama closed the door.

Turning around he leaned his back against it with a heavy sigh before following his mother, theph-father and steph-brother back to the living-room.

"So… You have finally met my friends like you always wanted… Now, what do you think of them?" he asked them with a nervous smile.

"I think they're cool! Can you invite them over more often?" Shuuichi asked excitedly.

"Of course." Kurama smiled, happy that at least his brother liked his friends.

"Botan and I never finished your hair!"

Hearing that made Kurama fall down anime-style.

"You little traitor!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the little devil who cheekily stuck his tongue out.

"Your friends seemed interesting enough and I must admit that those young ladies appeared very beautiful. Are you perhaps interested in one of them at the moment?" Kazuya asked.

"FATHER!" Kurama's voice boomed though the whole house as his face was redder then his hair and seemed on the brink of exploding.

"Come now, my boy! There is nothing to be ashamed of!" the man tried to 'reassure' his steph-son while Shiori giggled softly and Suuichi didn't even try to hide his amusement and laughed wholeheartedly.

"They are all just friends!" Kurama tried to convince him.

"Really? Are you then already interested in a girl we haven't met? Or are you perhaps-" Kazuya ranted thoughtfully before Kurama cut him off.

"I'm leaving now!" the fox-demon yelled as he run up the stairs.

"You can't run from your heart, Shuichi!" Kazuya yelled after him.

"But I _can_ run from _you_!" Kurama's voice was heard calling back.

That did it for Shiori as she now also burst out laughing along with Suuichi who was literally rolling over the floor with tears in his eyes.

Kazuya just gave them a sheepish grin and waited until the calmed down.

"Hey, mom?" Suuichi asked after he finally stopped laughing.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What do you think of nii-san's friends?" Suuichi asked and Kazuya also leaned closer to hear what she was gonna say.

"Let me put it nice and simple." Shiori stated.

"My son has weird friends but I like them."

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
